


《水星奇旅》

by raojia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.双性转百合短打，jk贴贴，灵感源戳这里（文是擅自写的，希望老师不要生气💦）2.女校、交换生、国标舞【？3.我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	《水星奇旅》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.双性转百合短打，jk贴贴，灵感源[戳这里 ](https://twitter.com/volleyomelet/status/1358820229640458240?s=19)（文是擅自写的，希望老师不要生气💦）  
> 2.女校、交换生、国标舞【？  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

为了让你亲见/女性的美/今夜我给你带来/我的心

她漂亮的就像个洋娃娃。

侑靠在教学楼的外沿，夹着手机同治讲电话，粗糙冰冷的石墙隔着制服衬衫蹭着她脊背的皮肤，她却还有闲心冲着太阳欣赏自己新做的美甲，电话那边，治发出了一声带着轻微鄙薄的哈啊？

“真少见啊，”她远在兵库的姊妹说道，“你居然会夸别人漂亮？”

“哎呀呀，”电话这头的侑假笑起来，仍然捏着一副甜的发腻的虚假嗓音，“可人家是真的很漂亮嘛。”

虽然语气是夸张了点啦，侑狡黠的想到，但她说的可全是实话。

毕竟自从四周前她第一次见到佐久早圣臣开始，她所能想到的就只有这人像个洋娃娃。

作为稻荷崎挑选出来去参加姊妹学校之间联谊的二年学生代表，侑在一个月前施施然空降东京，为这三个月的游学她准备了两个巨大的旅行箱包（内含服饰零食若干，口红眼影无数），以及通身的，酷爱生事又惹人腻烦的脾性，但她仍然是颗璀璨夺目的星体。

初到东京之时她在礼堂发言，眉眼俏丽而声线甜软，几句话后她对着在座所有展颜一笑——一半人想掐大腿，一半人想骂狐狸精。

但佐久早只觉得有些恶心。

佐久早是井闼山的优等生代表，在宫侑发言之后就被预定要上台讲话，这意味着她早先在后台就已见过了这只来自关西的狐狸，也意味着她已经领先全校所有人都见识了这狐狸的轻浮黏糯和特殊的娇气。

更何况临在上台前，就宫侑从她身边走过的那刻，她竟还颇废心思的同她眨了眨眼睛。

百分百的故意。

她翻着手里的资料，读稻荷崎提供的宫侑官方简历，照片上的金发女生笑的乖巧，旁侧的所获奖项则填的满满当当，宫侑是学拉丁舞的艺术特招，不论从哪个角度看体态都是修长的漂亮，佐久早皱着眉，从后台打量宫侑的背影，手长脚长，垂到肩膀的半长头发也不曾掩饰她那截修长漂亮的天鹅颈——完全，完全不讨人的欢喜。

她扭开了脸。

初次相遇印象不佳，佐久早也没任何和人深入交流的打算，宫侑看着就不像太好相与的类型，更何况佐久早的性子天生孤僻，然而她不就事事却来就她，隔三岔五俩人走廊里撞见，侑总要笑嘻嘻的凑来打个照面。

“留兰味的洗发水吗？味道好香。”宫侑言之有物的第一句话，轻佻的像是街边混混的搭讪用语。

尽管读着相同的年级，但她们却没有相同的课表，临时接纳了宫侑的班级并非佐久早所在的那个，她也因此得以固有平日安谧的空间，不必听侑那独特的，柔软的关西口音——假若她愿意承认，那么侑开腔的时候，其实有几分像是水磨的糯米。

但也就仅止于此——直到宫侑闯进那本为她私有的领域。

按照常理，侑是井闼山的客人，在这人生地不熟的情况下四处闲逛实属不该，但她听腻了文科老师照本宣科的发言，更对地狱里的蜘蛛丝毫无兴趣，所以在五月的艳阳里溜到某个她早早就留心到了的空旷教室自然就成了十分顺理成章的发展，那应当是曾经的舞蹈教室。上次路过的时候侑多看了几眼，辨认出熟悉的镜子与配有纱帘的窗，在经年的荒废之后那教室有大半都堆满了杂物，可是临窗的地方却被收拾的意外整洁干净。

她毫不犹豫的去往了那里。

推门，迈步，合上门后再抬头，再对上那正瞪着自己的，如受惊猫咪般圆睁的眼睛，果然不出她的所料，这里是佐久早圣臣的“私人领地”。

“哎呀，”她十分愉快，却又故作抱歉的开口，“我不知道你在这里。”

怎么可能不知道呢。

佐久早圣臣，侑在心里默念对方的名字，她从落地井闼山开始便留心到了的女孩儿，浓密的黑发犹如鬈字的真实写照，微微上挑的眼又如坚硬的黑色玉石，她抬着下巴看人，她垂着眼眸看人，她有玫瑰花瓣般柔软苍白的脸颊，玻璃柜里的橡胶人偶，适合被摆弄出种种高雅或淫秽的姿势，教习各类纯粹或下流的知识——侑想象着扬起笑颜，在佐久早将眉头越皱越紧的同时小心翼翼的朝她靠近（这让她觉得自己正在接近某只无比警惕的流浪黑猫），同时也打量着这水晶棺里的大理石公主，她坐在窗户的边沿，并拢的双膝上摊着一本不知名的书册，随着侑的靠近她的身体也在愈加紧绷，却始终没有喊出诸如‘出去’或者‘你为什么会在这里’一类愚蠢且毫无意义的话语。

她还很聪明。

侑愉快的在心中下了断语。

“停。”在她快要走到佐久早身侧的时候对方开口，颇有些嫌弃的指了指自己右侧大约两米之外的一个位置，“虽然这个时间你该上文化课，但如果你非要留下，就去那里。”

侑挑挑眉，接受了她的’好意’。

“那么，”坐下去的时候侑开了口，“你在这里做什么呢？数学题？”

这是她们第一次在这废弃的教室相遇。

如此有一就有二，有二就有三，总之从此以后佐久早就失去了她专属的空闲天地，只是好在宫侑虽没分寸却还不傻，始终未曾作出佐久早容忍限度之外的事情。

不想上的文化课她俩都翘，有时侑甚至会在佐久早之前出现在那空阔的屋里，而从第二次开始她便不再两手空空的来，只是她不像佐久早，她不会带数学题。

流行小说，星座杂志，周刊文春，袋装的巧克力零食和流行指南，所有会在普通女生里流行的东西侑一个不落的带了个遍，然而有的时候她却也会在本子周围画草稿和速写，佐久早废了很大功夫想无视她，但侑到底是个活人，会呼吸也会喘气，染成金色的头发比阳光都更为明丽。

“我这次带了梅子来，要不要分点给你？”

“你长这么好看，为什么老是在做数学题。”

“唉——数字很有趣嘛？明明你的手长成那样，我还以为你会弹钢琴。”

“哇，臣臣你这就不对了，你看我的指甲做成这样，就是想弹都没办法——说起来我记得你好像也有艺术加分，具体是什么类型？”

总是这般，根本没法儿回避的大量直接问题，还有那个不知什么时候就被这烦人狐狸起出来的古怪绰号，佐久早耐着性子一一回答，很怀疑侑根本就是故意在引自己说话：不要；数字很有趣；会弹但不喜欢……她看着侑递到自己的面前的手一时愣神，这人什么时候居然已经靠得这么近？

“什么类型？”侑重复着方才的说辞催她，张开的手指细白柔软，她的指甲做成了果冻般娇嫩的粉色，无名指上更有水钻闪烁，佐久早的脑海里警铃一闪，下意识的就将手中的笔掉转方向指去侑的脑门，“离我远点。”她皱着眉说。

“哦……”侑故作沮丧，却是笑容未褪的朝后缩了一缩，“忘了臣臣你有洁癖。”

“不要叫我臣臣。”

“那叫什么？”

“叫——”这好像又是个陷阱。

跟宫侑相处便是这样的危机四伏，如同在走荆棘丛里的钢丝，她狐狸似的狡黠营造出累卵一般的危局，令佐久早本能的想要回避，宫侑就像一颗甜甜蜜蜜的有毒糖果，同时还嚣张无比的披了层艳丽的颜色，她的身上笼统着娇俏傲慢，一举一动都透着鲜明的目的，佐久早不知道自己何处吸引了她，但她仍能嗅出宫侑身上那代表破坏者的微妙气息，她靠近她，仰着脸，装成乖巧无害的伶俐样子，然后一字一顿的，又甜又软的喊她，臣臣……？

真是有够心机。

佐久早皱起眉，却又想起之前的某次，那时的宫侑不知到底翘了哪场活动，进门的时候脸颊都还带红，她喘着气坐到她被自己指定的位置，却又一边喊着好热一边忙不迭的给自己煽风，佐久早在余光里瞥见她抽开领带的举动，单薄的衬衣浸了汗水，透出内里若有若无的粉色。

那个时候她是不是已经在故意的坐的更近？

那个时候的自己又为什么感觉没法儿顺畅呼吸？

这真的是只很危险的狐狸。

佐久早没再吭声，却默默将笔收回了手里，她往后稍稍坐了一点，不愿意再过多理会宫侑的吵闹，却不知她这样子在侑眼里像极了缩成一团的猫咪，虽还不曾开放全部的权限，却又已经收回了所有伤人的尖刺，简直就是在等着人来一窥究竟。

令侑无比，无比想要砸碎她护身用的，那层晶莹的玻璃。

从那以后她们时时见面，因为侑实在很有办法凑到佐久早的面前，她在午餐时分抢她周围的位置，又在公共课上出现在她的教室，而佐久早除了最开始的皱眉和嫌弃以外并无任何实质的抗争，她接纳了侑的出现，并也会在侑点选某些噩梦般的菜品时加以阻止。

“那个很难吃。”佐久早说，而侑眨了眨眼笑起来，“理解成关心可不可以？”

“随你便吧。”佐久早回道，表现的很不在意。

于是侑想佐久早身上那居高临下的气质其实并非傲慢，她的公主臣臣应该只是挑剔，一种镌进了骨子里头，又确有资本的挑剔。

治就在电话里骂她恶心。

“你知不知道，”她的孪生姊妹嫌恶的说道，“你现在的口气就跟你复述恋爱电影台词的时候似的——我想吐。”

“那你就吐咯，”侑翻白眼，“差点忘记说，后来她的艺术加分我问到了，很巧也是舞蹈——不过是摩登类呢。”

“那不是正好，你又少一个撞车对手。”

“不是一个舞种哪里好了，都没办法合练，虽然这不妨碍我跟她跳。”

尽管一开始她很拒绝的模样。

侑从脑海里调出那个下午的记忆，想起佐久早精致的眼眉和沉郁如同固体的阳光，就是在那油画颜料一般的色泽里她借着一股突发奇想的冲动开口，说我们要不要来跳舞呢？佐久早竟没有马上拒绝。

佐久早没有马上拒绝，却也并没有马上答应，她只是扫了一眼这已然荒芜的舞蹈教室，扫了一眼那占据了半壁江山的废旧桌椅、招贴画和铁皮箱子，然后又扫了一眼正切切的等她答案的宫侑，半透明的光线把屋内的尘埃都笼络出来，而佐久早的眉眼却被照的更为精致，玻璃和钢铁打造的偶人，身在任何地方都不染尘埃。

“我不跳男步。”她说。

侑笑了起来。

“那没关系，”她一拍膝盖站起身来，随后又旋转回去朝佐久早伸手，“我跳。”

她知道佐久早会伸手给她。

而等到下一个下午，又或者下下个下午，等到她再一次与佐久早在那间老旧的教室里重逢，等到她们如同两颗各自运行的星星突然并轨，等到宇宙的光轮暗淡下来，等到光芒突然汇集，那她一定，一定要借着自己那已能坐到佐久早近旁的权力调笑着发问，她会仰起脸，用最为心机角度打量她的公主，然后用最软的音调说出，“我现在好累哦臣臣，所以能不能，稍微枕一下你的膝盖呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> 你的名单列满我的芳名，全文3500+，以上。


End file.
